User talk:KHTunaZCG
Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the RIP=RELEASE page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Amandelen (talk) 15:06, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Hi, i'm newest for wikia. now i'm a little confused this system. KHTunaZCG (talk) 06:39, December 7, 2016 (UTC) ガランサス (Galanthus) Hello, I saw that you added your translation on the Galanthus page, but due to our strict translation guidelines I have removed it for now to let it get checked by a native Japanese. if it turns out the translation is reliable enough, I'll put it back up. I hope you don't mind ^^. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 17:12, December 6, 2016 (UTC) KHTunaZCG (talk) 06:38, December 7, 2016 (UTC) it's ok but SOON, i must to upload to youtube. how long it had been? KHTunaZCG (talk) 14:19, December 7, 2016 (UTC) i'm wrong a sentence 白くその身を染める雪は静かに赦すように shiroku sono mi o someru yuki wa shizuka ni yurusu you ni You're dyed white's body, '''Please forgive me quietly ---> No plz check to this below '''You’re dyed white your body, Please forgive me quietly ---> Yes I talked to Damesukekun about it here. I'm sorry, but your translation contains too much mistakes to be featured on here. If you want it to get corrected, you could ask Damesukekun about it, although I can't guarantee he will reply. Amandelen (talk) 14:54, December 7, 2016 (UTC) I already told you, if you want to get your translation checked you should ask Damesukekun about it. I only asked him if your translation was reliable enough (as in: it carries over the meaning of the song without too many mistakes) for the wikia since we have strict rules about it and he said it wasn't. I don't know enough Japanese to help you with your translation. It's useless to give me your translation, since I can do little to help you. Amandelen (talk) 20:08, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Adding pages Hello, Before making a new page, could you first check out the Song Article Guideline? The last page you made is quite frankly very messy, and if you plan on making more pages you should really start learning the normal lay-out of pages. Thank you for reading this message. Amandelen (talk) 19:51, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: ask about eng translate Q1. I don't know enough Japanese to check a translation, so if you must ask someone you should ask Damesukekun. But he clearly said that you probably should not translate songs from Japanese to English since you don't know the languages well enough to make those translations ("I suggest you refrain from making Jp-En translations unless you fluently read and write the languages."). Remember that not every page needs an English translation. It's preferable, but not a necessity. It's better to have no translation than to have a very bad one. Q2. When an image is uploaded it will be present on the of Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki. If you click on the image the file name will be displayed in the URL of the page (for example, if you click on the image you uploaded for SPL, the URL will change from http://vocaloidlyrics.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Images to http://vocaloidlyrics.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Images?file=SPL.jpg with SPL.jpg being the file name). The standard layout for an infobox looks like this: If you place the file name behind "image =", the file will be displayed into the infobox: results in I hope this answers your question. Amandelen (talk) 12:01, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Q3. Only the official uploads of the song count. The YouTube upload which you mention does have 166,000 views but it is not an official upload. The only official upload of SPL is the one on Niconico, which has 30,000 views. Amandelen (talk) 12:03, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: 落ちこぼれのサキュバス New Page Hello, You have to use source mode (top right of your editing page), as that mode shows you the direct code and therefore works the best when using the Song Article Guideline. I'll fix the page for now. Amandelen (talk) 13:28, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Here to clarify a bit on my previous message which was a bit short because I wanted to finish the page first. When clicking on "edit", you'll get a new screen which allows you to edit the page. In the top right corner of this screen, you can select two "modes". If you click on "source", you'll go into source mode. Then, if you paste this code on the screen it will result in this: This way of editing only works when you do it in source mode, as other editing modes do not have these types of codes and instead use premade templates and tables (which often don't correspond with the common page lay-out on this wiki. I hope this answers your question. If you have any other questions, feel free to approach me again ^^. Amandelen (talk) 13:57, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Re: i'm confused Hi ! Your page is not deleted, it was moved to アンチノミーは夢を喰む (Antinomie wa Yume o Hamu). We write を "o" and not "wo", that's why I moved it. I also did some small corrections on this page, I hope your ok with that. Have a good day ! Rachinaf (talk) 15:24, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Medleys/Covers and such Hello, I noticed that you added a file for the Beginning Medley from Project Diva. However, because those songs are technically huge mash-up's/covers and are therefore not allowed here (notice that the Song Article Guideline specifies that cover songs that are allowed are supposed to be non-VOCALOID songs, which the medleys aren't). Therefore I removed the image. I hope you understand. EDIT: Added a link to clarify my point. Amandelen (talk) 18:06, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Hey, I already mentioned why in the previous message, so this is just a reminder in case you didn't read the first message, but the mash-ups from Project Diva (like はじまりのメドレー ～プライマリカラーズ～, which you just added) are not allowed according to the guidelines. So please do not add them again. Amandelen (talk) 20:49, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for explaining, but I know what the Medleys are. Fact is, while they are a mash-up so the lyrics and the melody are not the same as the songs, they're still covers of parts of those songs. The fact that it is made by SEGA does not change the fact that it is a cover. For example, there is a Len version of 1925 in a Project Diva game, but that's still a cover. As the first sentence of the home page of Vocaloid Lyrics Wikia implies, this website has the purpose of presenting VOCALOID original songs. If a user wants data on a mash-up of a song, they're looking at the wrong place for the lyrics because it's not an original song. When making the guidelines for the cover songs, the community agreed at large that only cover songs that fit the specific criteria in the Song Article Guideline are allowed on here. This is not my decision, I'm merely enforcing the guidelines which were decided upon by the community It's nice that you want to provide the lyrics of a mash-up, but this is simply not the place to post the lyrics to those types of songs. You could try posting it on The Vocaloid Wiki since they don't have such strict guidelines on covers, but I'm not sure if they allow it either so I would ask one of the admins. I hope you understand Amandelen (talk) 21:30, August 11, 2017 (UTC)